Boys Will Be Boys
by Cosmic Castaway
Summary: Imagine waking up in a time unfamiliar to you. They don't know it yet but Bosco and Connor are going to have a life altering event happen, one that no one could expect….Boscogirl and Cosmic Castaway
1. Default Chapter

Writers – Jessie (Boscogirl) and Codes (Cosmic Castaway)

Disclaimer – Hah we don't own anything, oh wait one character and its Jessie's so other then that we suck and have nothing we are not making money off of this!

Rating – Yeah swearing, come on its Boys, what do you expect so don't get scared when you see the f bomb be dropped! Its not one of the kiddes.

Thanks again goes out to Malinda for correcting this ;).

Hey they're Watchers!

Jessie (Boscogirl) and I where sitting one night thinking, what could we write and put out there for the watchers of Third Watch, and it be something completely different. Then the RP came to mind. Yes this fanfic if you read, was a role play, and actually still much very going. So I'm going to warn you now, it's going to be A long STORY! Lol But for the most part its not really the same thing over and over, or that's what Jessie (Boscogirl) and I think. There are going to be some crossovers and the characters will be explained as they are introduced. Another thing what is happening to the characters, well, it be explained at the end. So if you want an explanation, you won't get one lol till the end of this story so I hope you just go with it and just enjoy it!

The two main characters are Bosco and Connor.

The first character that you are not familiar with that we will be using is Connor Wilcox. To put it in a nutshell Connor is basically a lot like Bosco..he's the same type of cop he is, same attitude, same mentality on life. He's originally from Los Angeles, California where he worked with the LAPD but was transferred to New York where he began working at the 15th precinct, and eventually made it to the 55th where he got paired with Bosco and they hit it off like old buddies. I'll go into more detail on Connor as the story progresses but for now that will get you started on him! Enjoy! –Boscogirl

Chapter 1 – Lives Altered

The day had started off like any other day really, the sun was out people were going about their busy lives, nothing really out of the ordinary, all in all another boring day and nothing much to do but wait until the day was over.

Maurice Louis Boscorelli and Connor Lane Wilcox, two partners, you could actually say, two partners in crime, since the two did everything together, watch football together, go on a beer binge, so it was only suited they were partners and cops for the Finest of New York City. Today the two sat in their RMP and conversed, trying to think of what else could they do to get into trouble and cause Lt. Swersky more gray hairs than he already could afford. In doing so they had no idea their lives were about to change dramatically this night, and nothing on the face of the planet could have prepared them for what they were going to see and do next.

Bosco was chomping down on his delicious big Whopper looking out the window as Connor sitting next to him ate his own lunch. "This royally sucks." Bosco spoke as he chewed his food, so instead it came out more like "hur roya skes."

Connor dipped some fries in his ketchup, playing with the red sauce as he looked out the window. "Yeah, it does. People, life would be better without them." He shook his head.

Swallowing this last bite of his food Bosco took a sip of his Pepsi and then put it back down. "Your not turning into those, I'm going to hug a tree and don't use vehicles type, are you?"

Connor flashed him a weird look, sometimes, Connor, as much as he hung out with Bosco just never really understand him, if he was a tree hugger, he would be doing anything but wanting to kill people, he'd love everybody, that's what tree huggers do, but then again it was Bosco and to him it made sense as long as it didn't connect first with his brain before it came out of his mouth, smirking at his thought, he replied back to Bosco's comment.

"What? Hell no! I'm saying I feel like killing everyone that comes across me today!" His smirk turned into a smile as he watched a girl walk passed the car. "Except for ones that look like her."

Bosco looked over to where Connor was looking at and saw the tight jean skirt flash by, if she moved just right you could maybe have sworn you'd see a shot of tight little butt cheek peaking out. He reached down with his hand to honk the horn at the girl, who was visibly shocked at the loud and unexpected noise, turning around looking where the honk had come from and seeing the squad car she waved hesitantly, then scooted off quickly.

Connor took a long sip of his Dr. Pepper. "You know, it's been awfully quiet today, I wonder if any of the usual troublemakers are up to no good, maybe, we can roust a few up?" He arched his eyebrow.

Bosco had his head facing towards the front windshield listening, as Connor talked about going roust up a few gang members, which Boz had to admit was pretty much the best part of the job, getting under people's skin and pissing them off! Throwing his pop can into the overflowing garbage bin he started up the car and they were off.

Connor watched as they drove down the streets, making their way to where they could be having fun with some of the boys who caused trouble in their streets, and being as predictable as always, they where right where they should be, standing on their "corner." Connor didn't wait for the car to come to a complete stop before he got out. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Loitering on a public way? Bosco, isn't that against the law?"

"You know, I think it is...and breaking the law...well, gee that is just so unlike you." Sarcastically saying this.

One guy had enough of the cops pushing them around, always trying to find new ways, they could hassle them, and time he blew up, getting right into Connor's face as he spoke. ."Man, we ain't loitering. Why don't you just back your skinny white ass on up over to the curb." He lightly shoved Connor, causing Connor's anger to flare back at him.

"What did you just say?" Connor didn't budge chest to chest now, as the entire crews members stood around them. "If anyone is going to go to the curb, it'll be you."

"Kiss my ass pig!" The man shoved Connor in the shoulder with one of his hands, forcing Connor to take a step backwards.

Connor lunging forward, grabbed the guy by the jacket and twisted his wrists into it so he had a good grasp, spun him around and slammed him hard against the squad car causing his legs to come out from underneath him. The kid couldn't see Connor's face anymore for now he was face down, the other guys moving now about to jump on Connor's back but Bosco stepped up quickly to protect his partner's back, pulling his gun out he was moving it back and forth, making a whistle sound to attract their attention. Connor was speaking to the kid as Bosco kept the guys at bay.

"You want to take back your last comment or let me beat you to a bloody pulp?"

Bosco listening to the conversation behind him took a second to look back and then turned forward to make sure nobody had even thought about making a move towards him or Connor as he called over his shoulder, encouraging the other Officer. "I say beat the shit out of him."

Connor looked down, applying pressure to the back of the man's neck, he knew he was causing the kid pain, he could see it in his features and the way he kept trying to reach up to try and get the hand off of him.

"I can't hear you? Damn, I guess since he's not answering that means he's not going to take it back." Connor then abruptly turned the guy around. "What's your name, jagoff?"

"How about you get," Bosco made a motion with his head to the other Crew members, who not wanting to stick around left quickly, not making one glance behind them as they left one of their own in the hands of NYPD.

"Now," turning back to where Connor held the kid, Bosco coming closer to the car, leaned in and held the gun to the kid's cheek pressing into it. "Now, he asked you a question, what is your name?"

"Darald." The man was visibly shaken, showing also by his voice which you could squeaking and breaking up.

"Darald?" Both cops looked at each other and said the name in unison, as Bosco let out a short laugh. "What kind of name is that?"

"Kiss my balls." Darald angrily said bringing his head up, not liking how the two cops were doggin on him.

Connor who still had a good grip on the kid's shirt pulled him up and then slammed him hard against the white hood. "You kiss your mom with that dirty mouth of yours?"

"Fuck you!"  
Maybe it was good for the kid, or not but before either cop could retaliate at such foul language being used on them, 55 Eddie showed up and the two then had to deal with Sully and Davis.

"Oh look who we have here, its Mom and Mom Jr., come to spoil our fun." Speaking under his breath, not loud enough for the senior and junior cop to overhear. Bosco liked Davis, well enough to get together once in a while and go out drinking but sometimes it seemed Davis was getting to be more and more like Sully, and as much as Boz had tried previously, he could never relate to the older cop.

Connor looked out of the corner of his eye at Sully and Davis. "Who called you here?"

Sully crossed his arms over his chest. "What exactly are you boys doing?"

"He asked first." Bosco said mocking Sully by crossing his own arms.  
"We thought you could use the backup." Davis spoke looking down at Bosco then at Connor. "Then again, I'm not real sure who needs the back up, you guys or the kid there."

Connor was still pretty new to the force of 55th Precinct, having transferred from the 15h Precinct, after his Lt. and he got into a hot and heavy relationship. Only thing was, it went bad, really bad, and he found out why they had strict reasons of why not to date your superior officer, so to make everybody happy he transferred to the 55th. His response to Davis was more of a sarcastic reply as he still did not know Davis like Bosco did and he came off very harsh.

"Yeah, you keep up that attitude you are gonna have a huge ass and a belly that hangs over your belt too." He smirked. "And besides, they were breaking the law. We have it under control, AND we didn't call for backup so get back to mothering the neighborhood."

Davis put up his hands "Hey no reason to get so hostile, besides looks like all the fun is right here."  
"Oh it is, but we found it first so go find your own." Bosco put his hand up and made a wave motion for the cops to leave, but they didn't listen, like most of the time.  
Darald lifted his head up a bit, "Do I have the right to speak?" But the response he got back from all four cops at the same time.

"NOOO."

Connor shoved the kid again. "You can talk when we say you can." He let go of the young man knowing Darald would be too chickenshit to try anything anyways and looked at Sully. "Does it look like we need your help?" Sully leaned on the back of the cruise car adjusting his crossed arms. "No, but this guy looks like HE needs help."

"Help me please they're..." That protest was cut off short by Bosco smacking the kids head.

"Bosco!" Sully protesting at the brute force Connor and Bosco had and were using at the time.

"What? Its not like he's innocent."

"You are gonna pay for this!" Darald spouted off as they finally began manhandling him to get into the squad car.

Connor then slammed him up against the RMP as he opened the door. "You take cash or checks?"

"You can't do this, I have rights, I know it!" Davis and Sully just shook their heads as they watched the two cowboys continue.

"Yes and one of them is silence, now, practice it!"

Connor gave a small wave to Sully and Davis, as they got into the car, Connor turned around and saw Darald who was looking out the window to Sully and Davis begging for help, asking not to be left alone with these two renegade cops.

"I hope that seat is the shape of your ass, because you will be in the presence of our company for a long time to come." He then turned back around and looked at Bosco as he started the engine. "Now, that's what I call action." He then put the car into drive and they took off with their helpless victim in the back.

* * *

"YOU'RE BOTH SUSPENDED!"

"But BOSS, I think your being unfair." Bosco hated this part, the lecture, the yelling, but sometimes you tend to get caught up in the moment and when you do, you don't listen to the little voice saying "stop now or you'll regret it," and then you get to hear your boss yell at you till your ears bleed.

"Fair...this is not fair." He pushed in the videotape of Connor and Bosco beating the crooks, he played the tape and it replayed everything, from Connor slamming the kid down on the car, to Bosco putting the gun in his face and then hitting the kids' head. That was another thing Bosco and Connor tended to forget about that neat little video camera that is mounted right in the dashboard, looking right out the front windshield.

As the two watched Bosco made a noise sounding like a half strangle and pointed "Yeah but....did you see how Sully and Davis just stood there?" It was only natural, if your going down take as many with you as you can at the same time.

Swersky rolled his eyes; he had pretty much heard every excuse in the book from Bosco. "Boscorelli, that's low even for you!"

"Gotta give me props for trying though."

Connor knowing they weren't going to talk themselves out of it, that they'd probably end up talking themselves into more trouble, questioned the inevitable.

"How long are we suspended?"

"AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE NOW GET OUT!"  
Bosco and Connor began walking away but Bosco nudged him and spoke saying loud enough for Lt. Swerksy to hear "Look on the bright side the way we get his heart pumping, he'll have a heart attack in no time." Shutting the door as they went.

Connor gave a boisterous laugh and spoke up even louder then usual so Swerksy could also hear what he had to say, "Well, looks like we got some time off, what's on the agenda?"

As Lt. Swersky listened to the two as they walked out, the feeling he had was the window near him was open, available, and he could just jump out and all his misery the two brought on a daily basis would be taken away by heavenly bliss, but, then again, if he did that would only succeed in making Connor and Bosco happy, and that was definitely not on his to do list today.

As the two walked out of the office and were making their way towards the cage to return their radios, Davis walked by.

"Let me guess."

"Don't even say it." Bosco growled, giving fair warning to him.

"Bosco and Connor got suspended." Sully finished for Davis who had come up behind the two unsuspecting officers.

Turning around Bosco rolled his eyes "What, are you two married now? Where's there's one, there's the other." Making his way towards the locker room with Connor in tow.

Sully rolled his eyes. "Yeah, speak for yourself. You two are like butt buddies."

Connor flipped him the bird as he went into the locker room.  
As Bosco opened up his locker and began changing he sat down taking off his shoes and placing them at the bottom. "I do have to say though, being suspended sucks after a while, gets boring without the job"

"Yeah, I know I'm going to get antsy, this blows." Connor replying heartily agreeing.

Drinking was fun, parting was fun, getting laid was fun as well, but after a while, and he hated to admit it, it got old. While being a cop on the job, it was different every day, and now they have to wait until their suspension is up. Without thinking about it Connor mumbled.

"We need to go on a vacation."

As soon as the words left his lips, both guy's heads shot up and they looked at each other, the same thought racing through their minds.

"FLORIDA, HERE WE COME!" Like two boys about to go play in a sand box and get dirty they were rushing to get out.  
"Where you two going?" Sully asked as the two guys practically shoved them out of their way to get out through the door.

"See you two losers, were heading down to the Orange State!"

* * *

Bosco and Connor were sitting each in their cars. A beautiful blue and white classic Ford Mac 1 Mustang, the other a 2001 midnight blue Pontiac Firebird, both muscle cars that could definitly send your eyes to the back of your skull they were so fast, both controlled by two hot headed guys who couldn't decide who got to drive. The two had been arguing back and forth, before they finally decided to flip a coin with Connor winning, but Bosco being the sore loser called for a rematch, so Rock, Paper, Scissors would be the final decider.

Connor won and got into his car starting up the engine and at the roar of life the car gave, Bosco looked back at his and whispered silently to his car, at least he knew it would be safe in front of the Precinct.

But of course Bosco would soon forget and the boys would be singing a song together in the most obnoxious voices they could muster,  
"HERE WE GO AGAIN, ON OUR OWWWWNNN GOING DOWN THE ONLY ROAD I EVER KNOWN, LIKE A DRIFTER I WAS BORN TO WALK ALONE."

The song was quickly forgotten as their attention was brought to a car full of hot young women. They where out obviously looking for trouble, as waving when they spotted Connor and Bosco, who in return smirked and waved, the girls car swerved a few times and then like a bullet out of a gun they were gone, doing at least 100 mph. The only problem was, the girls didn't see the cop car ahead and they were busted, leaving Bosco and Connor to get the last laugh.

Reaching over to the cup holder Connor grabbed the Dr. Pepper, opened it and took a long drink of it, then put it back down and then turned the music up when the new song came on.

"Love is like a bomb baby come and get it on...living like a lover with a radar phone...looking like a tramp like a video vamp..demolition woman can I be your man YOUR MAN!"

"Looks like its going to storm." Bosco observed the weather that seemed to come from out of know where and was about to spill on New York.

"Weird, I didn't hear about a storm coming in." Connor taking a quick glance up to look into the night sky seeing the flash of lightening as it screeched across the sky.

"Yeah." Mumbled Bosco.

The two guys were cruising at a nice pace across the Brooklyn Bridge when everything seemed to come to a stand still. Lighting struck a few feet away where Connor and Bosco were coming up, blinding everyone on the bridge, including the two occupants in the Firebird. When the light disappeared Connor had no time to react to the car suddenly brawling into him, he tried to do a quick recover but the damage was all ready done, he hit head on causing his car to come up off the ground, to go sailing right over the guard rail of the bridge.

The car hit with tremendous force, breaking the surface of the water in a huge splash, but as the car began to take on water, something had happened to the occupants in the car, they were no longer there.

Connor had his eyes squeezed shut as tight as you could have them, expecting to feel the impact, but when he opened them to blue sky he thought he had to be dead for a few seconds. The car was gone, they weren't overtaken by water, and he didn't hurt; that had to mean he had to be dead, was this how it felt and what it was like to be in the afterlife? But when he looked over at Bosco and realized they were in fact still alive he shook his head hard, and asked, stunned, the only thing that came to mind.

"What in the hell is going on?"

TBC....


	2. Wild, Wild, West

**Yeah we weren't going to take so long to update but then things got crazy. This should be updated a little bit more regularly since most of its all ready done. BTW if there some corrections or grammar mistakes, sorry and hopefully you don't get to mad about it ;) **

**Connor BTW if your wondering what he looks like so you can get an image, he looks like Mark-Paul Gosselaar (You know, NYPD Blue..or Zack Morris!) Reviews are at the bottom! Enjoy the new Chapter!**

Chapter 2 – Wild, Wild, West.

Everything fell silent as the action around them diminished. Dust flew everywhere, and the silence was almost as eerie as the silence that came from a horror movie just as the killer came out to make his final move. Bosco looked left and then right. Then he looked left and right again.

They looked around and all they could see was sand, desert, and blazing sun. It was straight out something from a Clint Eastwood movie, only there were no famous people and there was no intelligent life but himself and his friend, Connor.

Shaking his head he looked at Connor, a very distraught look on his face that could burn a hole in leather. He calmly spoke to Connor, keeping his voice low but still sending a vibe that he was very angry. "I TOLD you we should have taken my car!"

Connor felt the hot desert heat pounding down on them. He disregarded Bosco's comment because it wasn't even legitimate to why this happened and continued on, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings.

He dusted off his pants and looked at the sun. "I wonder if we'll run across Wyatt Earp and his immortals." Pausing, he looked up at the sun again. "What the hell is up with this?"

"I know this has been overly used but, I don't believe we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Bosco replied as a solitary hawk flew over them. Both of the city boys watched it as it soared overhead, its wingspan wide as it made it's way over the desert mountains and out of sight. That was a scene neither had seen living in the city, and they both watched as if it were a good movie.

This didn't make any sense to Bosco. Was he dreaming? That was IT! He had fallen asleep while Connor was singing and he was just fine. This wasn't happening. "All right, I can do this," he thought. This was just a creative dream that he was having, something he did do a lot. Soon he'd be awake and they'd be down in Florida on vacation.

"Well let's go meet the locals." Bosco said, knowing this was going to be fun for a dream since all things were possible, not seeing the look Connor gave him as he began walking North, just picking it out of know where.

Connor looked at Bosco like he was crazy. He thought that this could be some sign of the end of the world. In fact, he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"Are their deserts in the state of New York?" He shook his head as they walked across the cracked ground that crunched under their shoes that had formed from months without rain.

They passed cactus after cactus until the site of an extremely small town was on the horizon. Connor shielded his eyes from the sun, trying to get a better view. "Shit, that's a damn mirage!"

"Yeah because I'm dreaming it," Bosco thought, rolling his eyes. This was all too real but dreams where like that, right? You could feel the sun bearing on you, and almost feel the sweat trickling down your back though deep in your mind your sub-conscience was screaming that this was NOT real!

It wasn't to long and they were in the town where they began to walk around, studying where they were and how they needed to act in this particular area. People were stopping dead in their tracks as they watched Connor and Bosco stroll down the street in their regular clothes, not matching any of the old west styles of clothes like long pants, boots, and long sleeved button up shirts. Most men had facial hair also, and both Connor and Bosco were clean-shaven. Needless to say, they stuck out like snow in July.

This was just too cool to be real! Bosco realized all he had to do now was hook up with a chick and this dream would be the best he ever had. He'd had some pretty wild dreams in the past but this is one he'd remember for a long time, seeing as the wild west _never_ came into his mind like this.

Connor arched his eyebrow as he looked at everyone that was dressed in old west clothes. Heck, they even had guns on their hips that weren't concealed. He shook his head and walked up to a man standing on an old saloon porch, hearing the wood creak as they stopped in front of him.

"Hey man, can you tell me where the hell we are?"

The man spit out a wad of chewing tobacco and frowned as he wiped the remaining spit that landed on his cheek off with his sleeve. "This is Arizona. Looks like you boys are lost."

Connor stared back at him, his sarcasm showing through because he was so frustrated. "Arizona?" He looked up and down the street and back at the man, growing angry at the man's comment on them being lost. "Looks like you are quick to pick up detail."

Bosco hadn't paid much attention to what Connor and the man that looked like he could use a few dozen baths were saying, he was busy watching a woman that walked by, her chest was so tight up from her dress that he just wanted to follow her wherever she was headed.

"Watcha lookin' at my woman for youngin'?"

Bosco turned to see the man Connor was talking to was now talking to him. The only thing Bosco noticed was the man had no teeth. He could just feel his stomach wrenching from the site of that.

"I wasn't looking at your woman." Bosco retorted, his eyebrow arching at the man that looked ten times older than he truly was.

"What? Are you callin' me a liar?" The man glared at Bosco with the most evil look he could, trying to intimidate the strangers as much as possible.

Bosco stopped and thought for a second, shaking his head. He knew that these people out here in the west, the old west in particular did not take kindly to sarcasm, in fact they probably didn't even understand it, but this was a dream right? He could play around with it. "Maybe I am."

Connor felt like he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him. He glared at Bosco, sending him the dirtiest look that he could and hit his hand up against Bosco's chest. "Dude, do you know -anything- about well.." he trailed off, knowing Bosco had no clue about the old west. "He's not calling you a liar."

The man leaned up against the wooden pole, trying some sort of intimidation tool to somehow scare them. "Are you saying I'm stupid then?"

Connor moved some dirt around with his tennis shoe, his patience wearing thin. No matter what they said or would say to him, he'd just find some way to argue with them. "You are more simple minded than I thought."

"Why I oughta.." It was evident the old cowboy was angry with that last comment, and he stood up straight, getting closer to them, his stench thick in their nostrils. Then out of nowhere the cowboy grabbed his gun and began to aim it at them as if they were deer's on the opening day of deer season. Connor saw the gun un-holstered first and grabbed Bosco. They hit the ground hard, but the cowboy shot the gun anyway. The bullet whizzed by, skinning Bosco in the arm. His first instinct was to grab his arm, so he did seeing a small blotch of blood that had saturated his shirtsleeve.

"Hey that actually hurt! Why do I have this feeling this isn't a dream?" Bosco yelled out, knowing in a dream you were usually invincible with no painful feelings.

"Because its not!" Connor yelled, quickly standing up and grabbing Bosco by the arm. They took off into a dead sprint while the old boozehound yelled obscenities as they left him in the dust.

They finally came to a halt outside of town hiding behind one of the old wooden houses.

Connor ran his hands over his sweat soaked hair. "The guy said we were in Arizona. Did I somehow fall asleep and you took over the wheel cause damn, how did we get here so fast? And why the hell are they dressed like its 1885 or something?"

"No this was my dream and you butted in some how! You WERE driving this is just unreal, or we are tripping on LSD! This can't be happening!" Bosco began to pace, thinking it'd bring up an idea. "I got it! We walked onto a set and they're pulling a prank!" Bosco saw the look on Connor's face. "Can you do any better?"

Connor couldn't help but give a small laugh towards his partner. "I guess we should make the best of it while it's happening, cause I sure as hell have no idea." He then looked to his left where a horse corral was located. "You ever ride a horse before?"

Before Bosco could answer the old drunkard came from around the corner, hobbling on everything that seemed to be in his way. "You sons of bitches, I'm gonna kill you!" He aimed his old fashioned handgun at them, shooting but missing, making the bullet hit the adobe behind them.

Connor grabbed Bosco's arm. "If not, it's time for you to try! We gotta get outta here!" They ran towards the corral, grabbing the first two horses that were nearest to them.

Bosco in all his years never would have thought that he'd ride a horse. In fact, he never wanted to ride a horse. He never had a problem with the animal, in fact he loved watching the Kentucky Derby but watching it is one thing, and riding is something totally different. He put his foot into the stirrup and lifted himself up. He watched Connor as he looked like a pro. He had already gotten his horse into full gallop and Bosco's was still standing in one spot.

"Come on! High ho silver, away!" Nothing happened. He then rocked back and forth. "Come ON YOU STUPID ANIMAL GO! You're like a DAMN COW!" The drunk was shooting at them again and it was for the best because that caught the horse unaware and sent it into a dead sprint, his horse flying passed Connor's.

"HOW DO YOU STOP THIS THING?" Bosco yelled back to Connor.

Connor lightly kicked the side of his horse, sending him into a trot to catch up to Bosco. He yelled at him. "Pull back on the reins!!" He then made the horse run faster, now catching up to Bosco. "Pull on the leather straps, those are called the reins. Pull back on them!!"

Bosco did as he was instructed to but Connor forgot to say do it gently or the horse will get even with you. The horse immediately threw its head down and reared his back up a little so Bosco was promptly thrown off and his body slammed right into a nice big plump cactus with a loud thud as the dust flew up around them.

Bosco began to jump up and down as he yelled out every curse word in the book. He looked at his horse, and if he knew better the horse just snickered at him as if he were saying, 'That's what you get for not knowing how to ride me.'

Connor halted his horse and hopped off. "Holy hell you'd think a guy like you would've rode a horse in his life a time or two." He couldn't help but let out a low laugh, low enough for Bosco NOT to hear him. "That's gonna hurt for awhile."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Bosco could feel all of the nice tiny little puncture wounds and sticks that where left by the cactus. Cactus thorns might be tiny, but they sure did hurt like they were knives. "I been in New York all my life, no need to ride a horse!" He looked away and then back at Connor. "The only horse I had was a mustang!"

"That's a shame." Connor nodded. "Don't expect me to pick out the thorns from your ass either." He was finding this amusing, way too amusing considering the circumstances.

"Its your fault Connor! Acting all high and mighty because you know how to ride a horse." Bosco said as he stood up, dusting himself off.

"My fault?" Connor pointed at his chest. "My fault? You should've got on the back of mine and let me do the work! Its your fault for never taking the time to LEARN just HOW to ride one!!"

"Oh yeah, I want to be all nice and cuddly behind a man." Bosco imagined that, not feeling comfortable with it at all. "Next time I get transported back in time I'll be sure to have horse lessons under my belt." His tone was sarcastic as he finished picking the rest of the thorns out.

"So you'd rather be covered in cactus than take the initiative and swallow your pride by letting me get us out of here without having our heads shot off!" The dust began to blow around them. "Next time we come across some 'cowboy' how about you remember the old west rules?" Connor patted his pants, knocking some dirt out of them that had collected from the wind.

Bosco smirked. "Old west rules? Connor, you really need a life."

"Just hear me out." Connor held his hand up. "First off, I don't know what is going on but you need to understand you can't go around insulting people like we do in New York. They don't like being called liars or any cut down for that matter so chill out with that. Second, they love their women, whore or not, so make sure if you are going to look at a lady, make sure she's not catching someone else's eye at the same time. Third, don't cheat in poker if you ever do in fact play poker. It's simple, basically, just don't be yourself, for heaven's sake."

"Don't be yourself?" Bosco trailed off. "How many times have I heard that one before from Faith?"

He could just see this going over so well. Bosco not being himself and not yelling at some greasy overbearing ugly mother who should be in the ground somewhere, and not walking around the living.

"Tell me this Connor oh brilliant one, how are you not going to be yourself?" Bosco replied, a sarcastic smirk erupting on his face. He knew damn well that Connor was exactly like him and not being yourself and not telling idiots how you felt was simply asking him to be gay which wasn't going to happen in this lifetime!

Connor licked his lips, feeling thirst overtake him. Bosco had a very good point about that, and he really had no answer for him. "I guess we are in a load of shit."

"Well, I guess we should get back on the cows," Bosco stated. He saw the glare from Connor and put his hand up. "I mean horses.... and go somewhere before we die of dehydration."

Connor got on his, moving the reins side to side. "You sure you can handle it this time?"

"Guess I'm going to have to." He stepped up to the horse, wanting to prove to Connor he could do it this time, he did think of himself as a fast learner so it was now or never. He tried not to show his unsteadiness as he approached it, and shot Connor an uneasy grin. "You be nice to me and I'll be nice to you. I won't make you dog food or glue if you treat me good!" He grabbed the reins and got back up on the horse, kicking it softly and followed Connor.

Everything was going smoothly until Bosco's horse decided to take a dump.

"AWWW MAN." Bosco spun around to see the tail going up, the stench hitting his nostrils hard. "What on, couldn't you have WAITED?!"

"Yeah, he just couldn't wait for the nearest gas station along this long stretch of highway." Connor petted his horse's main. His mind wondered to how much law they had already broken. "I guess we are considered horse thieves now too."

"Yeah what else could go wrong? Indians are going to yell at us for taking their land?"

Bosco spoke to soon, for on the horizon something was kicking up dust and the warrior cry that was let out could only mean one thing, they were in a heavy populated area of Native Americans.

Connor wished he had some binoculars or something to see far away, but their luck wasn't going well at all. "Yeah, which means we have a better chance of survival with that old drunk back in that town. They'll take our scalps for sure."

"But aren't they suppose to be nice?" Bosco said looking on the horizon almost feeling the adrenaline start to pump. "Maybe they will leave us alone if we cry peace?" He said helplessly, hoping anything would work to save their lives.

"It depends on what tribe they are whether or not they are nice. And I really don't want to wait and find out, because the way it's been going it won't be in our favor," Connor answered. He then guided the horse to turn around. "Looks like they are headed this way anyway."

"Yeah." He tried doing what Connor did but his horse was about as stubborn as him, trying to make his life even harder. "TURN...can't this thing have a freaking turn signal!" What he was failing to do was put the pressure on the side he wanted the horse to turn. He only turned the reins making the horse very ornery and not happy. The horse was still standing still, not even taking a step forward. "Giddy up you blasted thing!" Finally not even realizing what he had done, the horse started after Connor and then they were into a full fledge gallop, sending Bosco into a ride of his life. Connor was enjoying every minute and Bosco, of course, was not having fun.

They reached a canyon and were able to hide behind some hills before the Indians got to them. Connor got off his horse and washed his face off with some water trickling down the river. It was as cool as water as you could find in a desert canyon, and it was better than nothing so he enjoyed it as it trickled down his face.

"I think we need to go buy a couple of Stetsons, black one's that represent bad guys."

Bosco was to busy picking the wedgy between his ass to care about buying anything. "Buy? How do you think we are to buy anything? All we have on us is modern American money!" He spat back as he drank up some of the water, letting it go down his hot burning throat. "What in the hell is a Stetson?"

Connor rolled his eyes, finally realizing just how much Bosco DIDN'T know about stuff like this. "It's a damn cowboy hat!"

"Excuse ME mister ill-tempered! I just asked a question!" He hated this situation. He wasn't in his own realm, his own ballpark, he had no idea what was going on, and Connor had a better grasp. He kicked a rock as hard as he could, sending it off the wall and bouncing into the water.

"So cowboy expert where off to now?"

Connor ran his hands over his horse. "Well, since we are trying to _avoid_ trouble as much as possible I think we need to go into town and get some clothes that actually fit in this time period! We need to get some guns and ammunition, you know how that goes."

Bosco nodded, agreeing about the ammunition and weapons. It was a necessity to have those. "Yeah, I feel naked without my gun." He realized it was still in the car, wherever the car was.

"So back on the beast of burden, yippie kyyay!" Bosco said as he rolled his eyes.

They went back into the same town, only to find the man they endured before passed out in a stench of liquor on the steps of an old bar. Connor felt more comfortable knowing that and they found the nearest store that considered itself "luxuries".

They walked in and looked around the dusty room. "Well, I guess we are going to have to buy cowboy hats, no matter how ridiculous we look." He grabbed a black one and looked in the brim of the hat.

"You keep saying buy! We aren't going to buy anything! We don't have the money," Bosco whispered. "We might as well stick him up and take the clothes and make a run for it."

"Buy, steal, it's all the same in these times." Connor shrugged as he picked up some spurs shaped like stars. "Now these, these might not be a good idea for you seeing as you already kick the shit out of the horse anyway." He let out a laugh as he let the spurs make a clanking sound when he set them back down on the shelf.

"I don't kick the shit out of it," Bosco mumbled. "Besides, I got it going didn't I?" Bosco turned away from Connor, in search of his perfect outfit. He spotted it across the room and tried it on. It fit him good, and he liked it. "Hey this looks pretty tight, what'cha think?" He asked Connor as he walked out of the dressing room.

Connor nodded as he looked at the clothes he had decided to even give a look at. "Okay, I guess this is what we'll get."

They both made their way to the exit of the store, hoping no one would take immediate notice to them not paying. As luck would have it, someone spoke up right as they made their move.

"Hey you have to pay for those!" An older lady in a low cut dress came from behind the dusty counter, her hands on her hips as she came up to them.

"Maybe later, but for now we've gotta go." Bosco winked at her.

Connor gave a wave and a sarcastic smirk and they were out the door, amazed at how easy they were getting away with it. "You know, we can get guns for pretty cheap."

"How so?"

Connor pointed at a saloon on a dusty street corner. "Take a couple off of some guys that have blacked out from the liquor."

They stepped into the Orient Saloon and listened to the piano playing in the background and a quick mental flash of The Three Amigo's came to Bosco's mind. He smirked as the song played in the back of his head. 'My little buttercup has the sweetest smile.' He then realized Connor was saying something.

Connor leaned against the bar. "Give me anything you got." He then slowly reached to his side, grabbing the gun from the drunk's holster on his hip. He then looked up at the bartender who held his shot of whiskey. "Thanks." He knew when things went this easily for him that they'd soon come back and bite them in the ass, but for now it was fine so he wasn't going to worry about it.

He averted his attention at the lady singing at the piano. He nearly dropped his shot glass. She was singing something so angelic that he couldn't even tell what it was. And she had the features of an angel that everyone in the room seemed to disappear.

"Remember the rules! The stupid rules!" Bosco spoke ever so loudly for Connor to hear. He was surprised he even remembered them, but somebody had to because Connor obviously wasn't thinking with his head right now, or the right one for that manner.

The bartender that was busy wiping down a glass looked at Bosco and Connor and then leaned in. "You boys aren't around here are yah?"

"Why do you say that?" Bosco asked back, growing more suspicious by the second.

"You talk funny!"

"I WHAT!" Bosco immediately got angry about the fact that somebody was making fun of his New York accent.

Connor's attention was still at the girl that was singing at the piano. It was like he was in some kind of trance. "Must go talk to her." He then started her way, not caring about the "rules." She was way too beautiful to follow the rules.

The bartender's eyes got wide, pointing in Connor's direction. "I know who you are...you are him!"

Bosco looked around, growing confused at the words that were spoken by the stranger. "Who is who?"

"He's Billy the Kid." It fell silent. A pin drop could be heard in a room that was once so loud you couldn't hear yourself talk. Everybody turned at who was making the accusation.

"You're saying he..." Bosco turned to Connor "...is Billy the Kid?" Bosco let those words settle a moment and then broke out laughing. "Thanks for the joke!"

Connor stopped and turned around. This pulled him out of his so-called trance. "Do what? You think I'm Billy the Kid?" He wasn't sure if he was flattered or offended by this.

The bartender set the glass he was washing down and walked to him. "Get out of my bar before I get Sheriff Isaacs in here you scoundrel! Take yer buddy with you!"

Connor flashed him a confused look. "Yeah, and you are mistaken." Connor didn't even look like Billy the Kid. That's all they needed now, rumors going around about him being the Kid. That was attention they surely didn't need.

"You know how much of a reward they pinning on yer head? They's giving us $400 to whoever turns you in, dead or alive."

"No shit, I might have to take you in Billy." Bosco said mocking Connor now. "Least it's your head and not mine for a change."

The bartender looked at Bosco. "They said whoever Billy was with gits to go in too, for a 100 buck reward so I'd shut yer trap."

Connor raised his eyebrows towards Bosco, mocking the bartender's accent. "Yeah, I'd shut it allllllllright!" He wasn't sure why he did that but he was feeling obnoxious, and he was tired of the bartender acting superior so it was time to let out his anger.

Bosco then got a brilliant idea. They had no money, they were in a saloon that had tons of it, and in a situation where the bartender was vulnerable. He glanced at Connor, talking to him with body movements and facial expressions, letting him know just what he was up to.

"This is a stick up give me all your money right now!"

Connor followed suit to Bosco, grabbing some money that was lying on the bar. "Yeah, now I'll show you Billy the Kid." He hit one man coming at him over the head with his gun, then turned to the pretty gal that sang at the piano who had fear written all over her face. "Don't worry, I won't hurt that pretty face of yours." Connor smiled at her and went back to business; almost leaning in to kiss her but didn't have the time.

"Put your hands where I can see them! Everybody drop your weapons, kick them this way!" Everybody did what they were told, and were surprisingly cooperative. Bosco then grabbed the bartender's hand and shoved him as hard as he could. "Okay get on the ground or I'll blow your face off you jagoff!"

"Jagoff?" One man questioned from a table, not recognizing the lingo coming from Bosco.

Connor turned around and frowned. "Yeah, that's right! Jagoff! Now say another word and I'll make sure you'll never be able to speak again." He then grabbed the bag. "Let's get outta here."

They turned to leave when they saw what was the sheriff of the town walking down the small, dusty street, aware of the situation.

"Perfect," They both spoke simultaneously, knowing the robbery would grow challenging sooner or later.

TBC....

**_Reviews_**

**ArodLoverus2001**** – **_Sorry it took so long to update, we apologize and hope you liked this new chapter ;) thanks for the review._

_**(unknown reviewer) - **We are so happy that you like Connor, that you like them also together that makes us more happier then you know! Glad you think Boz was in character! Thanks again! _


	3. Wild, Wild West Part 2

**Well here's a new chapter. Not really sure hahah if anybody is reading this, but we still wanted to produce a new one for you. So if you like it, drop us a line, but umm if there grammar mistakes yeah sorry lol we did our best! **

**Only character we own, or that be Boscogirl, is Connor. **

**P.S. oh yeah btw, before I forget BAD CURSING, but what do you expect from two Officers of the law? ;) **

Chapter 3 Wild, Wild West Part 2 

"What's he going to do, tell us to freeze?" The two guys stepped out of the bar with the money bags in their hands and they tried not to look over at the sheriff but, out of the their perspective vision, both Connor and Bosco could see the sheriff just pulled his gun. 

"FREEZE." Bosco rolled his eyes. "I really hate putting my foot in my mouth."

They both took off running and just as that happened the men from the bar came running out shooting and yelling. Bosco and Connor jumped; actually Connor jumped on his Bosco climbed but he still was able to get on his horse and take off.

As Bosco and Connor took off running the other way, just as they passed the swinning doors, open they came hitting the sides of the building as them men came running out hooting and hallowing and drawing pistols to aim at the two cops. Bosco and Connor jumped on their horses; actually Connor did a nice leap Bosco well his was more of a slow climb but he still got his horse and they took off. Just before they were out of ear shot Bosco yelled over his shoulder.

"YIPPEE-KI-YAH, MOTHER FUCKER!"

They rode out into the foothills and out of sight of the town they had made trouble in twice in one day. The sun was beginning to set as Connor looked at the horizon. "Yeah, so I'm Billy the Kid now. You sure did uphold that reputation with that stick up too." Connor winked.

Bosco shrugged "Might as well, thought if they were fearful enough....maybe they will come up with something cool for me." Thinking for a second Bosco commented "don't you feel like were stuck in Young Guns and any second Emilo Esteviz is going to be popping out saying he's Billy the kid?"

"Or better yet, the real Billy the Kid will come popping up from behind a damn mesquite tree or something." Connor really wished he didn't say that because he heard a horse approaching, and surprise, surprise, it was someone that pretty much fit the image of Billy the Kid.

Connor watched as the guy got off of his horse. "Where exactly are you boys from?" The young man asked as he walked closer to them.

"Who wants to know?"

"No need to get hostile, just curious." The mysterious man patted the back of his horse and the beast took off to find some grass to graze on, but it is a little difficult to find being in the desert. 

"New York." Bosco said, realizing it can't be too much harm in this man knowing, what was he going to do, call them a liar? 

Connor proudly stated "California."

The man folded his arms over his chest. "Never been to New York...oh well not much of a lost aye?"

Connor looked at the man with a questionable look. "Who the hell are you?"

"William H. Bonnie...or Billy to most." Bosco looked over to see if Connor would have any reaction, but Connor kept a pretty straight poker face, Bosco had to hand it to him, Bosco couldn't help look at the actual Billy the Kid and then back at Connor thinking 'how in the hell had these people gotten these two mistaken?' 

"You are?" Billy looking at Bosco then at Connor, now wanting to know their names since they now knew his.

Bosco was panicking in his head, he had hoped maybe Connor would inject but nothing from his partner and so as his mind began to scramble and faces became a blur he finally blurted out something, and he began to mentally kick himself.

"Eastwood, Clint Eastwood." Internally Bosco was thinking 'Yeah sure make it sound like James Bond, Bosco you idiot. Then again they don't know who James Bond is, not for a few hundred years at least.'

Billy looked at Connor. "And you?" Bosco and Connor got off their horses so they were talking to Billy face to face.

"John Wayne. So you are THE Billy the kid huh? Yeah sure."

"You don't believe me, why?"

"Because they," Connor was close enough to Bosco he took his elbow and hit him in the gut causing him to stop what he was about to blurt out, how Connor was being called Billy. For all they knew Billy could shoot Connor dead right there just for people saying that.

"You sure are a weird bunch."

Connor looked at Billy. "So, how many men have you really killed?"

Billy thought about it, looking up and then counting he then nodded his head as he spoke.

"oh, around 10. I say 20 just to look good though."

Bosco let out a laugh. "Who's counting?" Saying it as a mock. Billy then looked at Bosco. "I am." Bosco bout rolled his eyes "Yes I can see that."

Dropping the subject Billy the Kid quickly changed the topic to try and find out more about these intriguing guys. What was getting Billy was these guys defiantly didn't act like they were from around here. 

"So where you boys headed off to?"

Connor could not believe Billy, calling them boys. "First of we out age you son, and second we are headed to Mexico."

Billy nodded. "Mexico. I see." Anybody who wanted to go to Mexico meant trouble, they had to get out of the states because they done to much crime and probably had bounty hunters on them, or that's what Billy assumed. 

Connor looked at Billy and then at Bosco. "Yeah, you are kinda being nosey."

Billy glared at him. "That's right." Before he could say anything else a militia of men could be heard coming, the horse hoofs beating onto the dessert sand, as they came around one of the hills, and getting closer to where they were staking out.

Staying down as far as they could, the two officers crawled towards the bolder Billy had been resting his back to and he peered over then sat back down, glancing at Bosco and Connor who were waiting for the details of what was coming.

"There must be about fifteen of them right now….," loading his bullets and then checking them over by looking down the barrel of the gun he looked back at them, "I do hope you boys have guns."

Bosco glanced at Connor and shook his head. "Bank robbing is one thing, but I don't wanna kill anybody unless I have to," taking a chance then Bosco peeked around the corner of the bolder to get his perception on the whole manner, "what if we kill somebody that's important later on, like an ancestor of ours?"

Billy's eyebrows went up, he had thought they were weird, but this bad? Maybe he really should just give himself in, he didn't' want to be killed next to some yellow belly's. As the men got closer, they had seen Bosco peek his head around the corner and decided to start scaring them by shooting off one of the bullets, as this happened it caused some rock to spray, and hit Bosco.

"Screw this, I'm killing anybody that shoots at ME!"

Connor thought about what Bosco had just said. "Good point, but I think I wanna survive too so I don't give a damn." He quickly stood up, shooting a guy aiming right at him. "Goodbye!" He waved and then rested back down behind the boulder.

Bosco nudged Connor to look at Billy who was enjoying it every inch of the way, thinking it was just one big game. He was laughing like a little kid, and after he would reload he jump back up and shoot off another couple rounds, while making some stupid comment in the process. For Bosco and Connor it wasn't something they enjoy, killing, it was just part of their job, being cops you are given a decision to take somebody's life if there trying to take yours. It wasn't like they would put it on their guns, a notch for every kill they made, and it wasn't a sport.

"I think we should get away from this schizoid before he takes us down with him." Bosco finally speaking up.

Connor looked at Billy. "Talk about burning in hell. Damn, and I thought we were crazy." Another bullet whizzed past, chipping some rock off. "Yeah, that was a close one."

"So what do you think we should do Wayne? I say make a run for the horses risk those guys chasing us but better then sticking around with trigger happy Billy."

"Well, Eastwood, I guess we need to make a run for it because we are outnumbered and I really don't wanna die here."

"Yeah can just see our tombstones now." In Bosco's head, he could see it 'Here rests Wayne and Eastwood, yeah I'm sure that would go over well with the actual people with that name.'

Shaking his head. "Okay on my count, 1, 2, 3" They both shot off heading for their horses not trying to be seen by the ones shooting at Billy the Kid. Jumping up onto the horses they kicked the horses into high gear.

"Oh shit we have company." Bosco turned and looked but then turned back around scared if he did anymore turning his ass would be falling off the horse.

Connor noticed how easily Bosco hopped on the horse and he couldn't help but say, "You are getting pretty good at that, Clint." With that they rode off, knowing they were being followed with bullets flying past their heads. Connor would shoot back every now and then but he didn't want to run out of bullets so he would ration them for the time being.

Hair flapping in the wind, running horse at full gallop, it was a night to be reckoned with and when the sound of a train could be heard off in the distance, both of them looked at each other and pushed their horse harder and faster then ever before.

"We should have a video camera!" Bosco exclaimed as they finally came upon the train and began making their way towards it. Knowing nobody would ever believe them when they pulled this stunt off, I mean how often do you see city boys hopping onto a train riding old fashion horses?

Connor ran as close to the train as he could, it wasn't like it was going fast or anything. He grabbed the nearest rail and pulled himself near the cold metal until he got onto the train. He then gave a small wave to the men following them, since they wouldn't take the chance and shoot at a train with innocent people on it. Bosco followed and with that they were headed to God knows where.

Bosco saw some of the stares that some of the people were giving them as they sat down. Then again if you saw a new face, and you knew they hadn't been a station for about oh say few days, you'd be giving them a look to. 

"I have to say this again, this blows." Kicking his feet up.

Connor put more bullets in his gun and holstered it. "I think it's time we figure out how to get out of here and back to 2004. We need some answers, and quick."

"Is this possible I mean....." putting his two fingers to his eyes and then rubbing them still continue to talk "are we tripping on some drugs that we don't know about?" A man walked by and Bosco stopped rubbing his eyes and focused on Connor "I mean for Christ sakes these people smell worst then the bums that been livin out on the street for the last decade!"

Connor noticed two older women staring at them with disgust. "Yeah, they must be staring because they've never seen someone halfway clean." He then looked behind him at what looked like two gunslingers. "I don't recall taking any drugs, but I guess that's the point."

The train slowly came to a halt as some people began to look worried. Connor looked to his side out the window and saw some bandits out the window, their faces covered with bandanas. "Oh shit, you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Let me guess, Wylie E. Coyote is coming with the Road Runner in front I mean it can't get any worse then that?"

"Oh it can." 

That's when the robbing bandits came up on the train and raced inside. The men blocked the exits to make sure they got every single woman and man, and as the leader pulled out his gun, he yelled out. 

"EVERYBODY PUT YOUR HANDS UP RIGHT NOW!"

"you have GOT to be kidding me, this is complete bullshit!" Bosco yelled as he watched the armed men come in.

Connor kept his arms down as the men walked in the boxcar as they were told to put their hands up and not make any sudden movements. He really didn't want to give them any of their technology; God only knew the consequences of that action. 

One bandit looked at a very prosperous man and pointed his gun at him. "Where's the gold and silver? Give me that pocket watch!!" The man handed him the watch with fear written all over his face.

Connor watched with amazement. The bandits then noticed Bosco and Connor, and how they stood out from the rest of the crowd on board. "You boys put your hands up like I told you."

Connor just flashed him a blank stare. Then without much expression responded back. "Fuck you."

The man wasn't happy with any fear coming from this man, and a man who wasn't afraid fought back. "Watch your tongue boy or I'll make you eat that." 

Bosco leaned into Connor "I feel like we should break out into Wild, Wild, West song."

"Give me all your stuff." The guy who was nervous waving the gun at Connor and Bosco.

"What stuff we don't have anything! We didn't bring anything when we decided to make a trip to the 1800th century, if so we would of brought our Rolex's and our bling bling!" This only brought a very, very confused look from the gunman.

Connor looked at the men. "We don't have anything that could be of use to you so just back away and get stinky that's behind me." Speaking about the man that been sitting behind them and been smelling up the entire train it seemed.

The more experienced gunman got right in Connor's face. "You wanna get rid of that attitude?"

Connor made a disgusted face. "As long as you promise me you'll pop a tic tac." He then waved his hand in front of his face as if he were trying to get the bad smell to go away. This sent more confusion to the bandits.

"I'm going to blow this kid away." The guy said as he aimed his gun at Connor. 

"Oh look at what you done Connor you stupid idiot." Bosco slamming his hands down hard onto his pants making a loud smacking sound as he stood up. 

"Now who you going to and call an idiot, you stupid moron who told them I was Billy the Kid." Connor stood up throwing his hands up in the air. 

The two began argue not caring about anybody else being there, it was just between them and nobody else and by God help anybody who got in their way when they argued.

"Yeah well you deserved it the way you lectured me on rules and then let Connor Jr., do the thinking!"

"Oh blow me Bosco!"

"Kiss my ass you faggot!"

Everybody was now staring at the two angered guys. That's just what they intended because when Bosco grabbed Connor's shirt he ducked on purpose so Bosco could hit the guy in back of him, and Connor tackling the guy to the right.

"Why you." The guy pointed and shot but nothing happened because as Bosco and Connor both shut their eyes a blinding light struck and everything went black for the two again.

"Why you…" The man had gotten back up and was pointing his gun and shot it off, but as both Bosco and Connor shut their eyes in reflex, a blinding light struck and everything went black.

At first Bosco thought he was dead, but when intense pain shot through his head as a headache came on strong, Bosco grabbed his skull as he spoke out loud. "oh my head!" When he opened his eyes and looked, all he saw was trees, but they weren't standing still they just kept going around in circles making Bosco feel nauseous. But through that hazy of dizziness he heard gunfire, and lots of it to. 

"What you hear that?" Not wanting to sit up or do anything until the wave of dizziness disappeared.

Connor stood up but fell down again from being lightheaded. He noticed how green the land was and the trees surrounding them. He could even hear sheep in the distance from the plantation owners. He stood up again. "Where are we? In Scotland with a bunch of sheep?"

He then heard cannon fire and flinched, as did Bosco. They both got curious and walked a little ways to look over a field, which was a bit surprising because on one side it was read coats, on the other blue coats. ."Holy shit are we in Pennsylvania? This is the damn civil war!" He looked to his side at Bosco, where Bosco was just standing there with his mouth wide open in aw.

TBC….

Reviews only get more chapters ;)


End file.
